1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-pushed mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional hand-pushed mower, a mower provided with a frame holding an engine, a pair of wheels disposed on a lower end of the frame, a handle disposed on an upper end of the frame, and a mowing blade disposed in front of the pair of wheels and rotated by the engine, is known.
In mowing with the hand-pushed mower, a worker, holding the handle to keep the mowing blade at a regular height, pushes the mower with hands to proceed, and swings the handle in lateral direction to swing the rotating mowing blade for a wide mowing track.
However, in this conventional hand-pushed mower, the mower can not proceed smoothly with hand pushing because the wheel tends to get into concave portions on rough ground for a small width (thickness) of the wheel, and it is difficult to conduct mowing in a wide track even with swinging the handle because the handle is disposed at a high position. The mower is difficult to manage when the worker is not highly skilled because operation of the mower is difficult and dangerous, for above-described reasons.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand-pushed mower with which mowing can be conducted safely and easily without high skill. It is another object to provide a wheel with concavo-convex patterns to cope with the rough ground. And, it is still another object to provide a hand-pushed mower provided with a wheel which is light-weight, hard to damage, and produced with low cost.